Code: N A N A I R O
by Rossally
Summary: nueva versión de una temporada de CL! :p X. A. N. A. ha conseguido poderes nuevos... pero los Guerreros de Lyoko no se quedan atrás! WxYxU JxA OCxalguien dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

CL Fanfic cap 1

Era un día normal de clase. Los guerreros de Lyoko (excepto Yumi) desayunaban en el comedor. Claro que ahora ya no eran guerreros, puesto que X. A. N. A. había sido destruido de una vez por todas hacía años y ahora estaban libres para hacer lo que quisieran, sin tener que salvar el mundo de un virus informático. La mañana transcurría tranquila, con las bromas y charlas de un grupo de adolescentes (N/A: si en CL tienen sobre 13 años, aquí tendrían alrededor de 15).

Odd: ñam, groumf, ñaam…

Ulrich: Odd, no deberías comer tanto, o un día vas a explotar!

Jeremie: no creo, con lo flaco que está…

Odd: eh, no estoy flaco, soy ESBELTO.

Will: sí, claro xD

Aelita: jaja, dejad de meteros con el pobre Odd! Él no tiene la culpa de ser así!!

Jer: Aelita –dijo él en una voz dulce- te gustaría venir conmigo a la fábrica a investigar?

Aelita: Oh, claro Jeremie!

Odd: y esta es la idea que tienes tú para una cita?

Jer: Nunca he dicho que fuese una cita-dijo él, mientras se sonrojaba.

Yumi: Hola! –dijo la japonesa, y se sentó al lado de Will.

W: Hola Yumi-dijo él, y le pasó una mano por el hombro.

A Ulrich esto no le gustó mucho. Pero en fin… Yumi y William estaban saliendo pero él no debía meterse en medio. Su relación con Yumi había perjudicado mucho al grupo, incluso él y Will habían estado a punto de matarse en una ocasión, y él asumió que debía dejar de seguir a Yumi y empezar a fijarse en otras chicas. "Todo sea por mis amigos", pensó. Entre los que ahora incluía a William.

Por la tarde…

Jeremie y Aelita estaban trabajando en el superordenador. Se suponía que X. A. N. A. ya estaba "muerto", pero aún quedaban muchas cosas por ver e investigar en aquella máquina de las maravillas. Por no hablar del gusto de Jeremie por la programación.

J: y si transferimos el archivo a las carpetas de sistema… huh, que curioso.

A: Que pasa, Jer?-preguntó Aelita sin levantar la cabeza de los apuntes.

J: Este archivo… … Creía que al eliminar a X. A. N. A. del superordenador se habría borrado su acceso, no?

A: Eso creíamos… pero por lo visto no es así.

J: esto me da mala espina… voy a mirar en la carpeta de archivos del sector 5. Ves? Sigue todo igual! Aquí hay algo que no ha funcionado.

A: pero eso es peligroso?

J: es que si quedan todos los archivos de las carpetas de X. A. N. A., él podría volver a funcionar en cualquier momento… Qué es lo que ha fallado en nuestro antivirus?

A: No lo sé, pero creo que dadas las circunstancias, deberíamos crear uno nuevo.

J: Eso creo yo también. Además, me hará falta un poco de práctica! xD

De repente, sonó el móvil de Aelita. Ulrich estaba llamando.

U: Lita, Jer, qué se supone que estáis haciendo por ahí?! Tengo a los fantasmas de X. A. N. A. pisándome los talones!

A: qué? Pero eso es imposible! –dijo al teléfono, y a continuación habló con Jeremie-. Jer, Ulrich me ha dicho que X. A. N. A. está atacando el colegio!

J: Qué? Pásamelo –ordenó él, y al instante se puso a hablar -. Sí… sí… no, no no! Yo no hice na- Eh? Sí, encontré los archivos de X. A. N. A. en las carpetas del sector 5… yo creía que los habíamos borrado. Pueden haberse recuperado debido a una sobrecarga causada por una contradicción de datos en los archivos internos del sector… pero qué dices ahora de hablar en cristiano? Venga, llama a los demás y os envío a Lyoko. –Jeremie colgó el teléfono -. Ulrich debería trabajar más en clases!-sentenció, haciendo reír a Aelita.

Poco después, llegaron Odd y Yumi.

Odd: Ulrich y Will se han quedado ayudando en la academia.

Jer: Esperemos que eso no suponga más peligro del que ya hay! Venga, id a los escáneres. Aelita ya está en Lyoko.

UNA VEZ EN LYOKO…

Jer: No puedo enviaros los vehículos porque necesito la memoria del ordenador para otra cosa que corre más prisa.

Odd: pues… habrá que caminar!

Yumi: espera, Odd… qué es esa cosa?

Aelita: es que estamos trabajando en un nuevo antivirus.

Jer: Sí, exacto

Odd: eeh, vamos a desactivar la torre o no?

Aelita: Ya vamos!

Yumi: Qué raro no encontrarnos ningún monstruo en el camino no?

Jer: Parece ser que X. A. N. A. se está concentrando en atacar en el mundo real. Lo que no entiendo es por qué os pone las cosas tan fáciles.

Odd: Ni yo, pero… ahí está la torre!!

Aelita: ya voy!- entró en la torre, y subió hasta que la pequeña pantalla se materializó ante sus ojos.

"Aelita"

"Code…"

A: ACCESO DENEGADO?!

Y, O y J: QUEEE??

A: jer, que ha pasado?

J: debe de ser por los archivos nuevos de X. A. N. A… pero al menos tenemos una solución improvisada.

A: estás seguro?

J: completamente. Además, si no podemos desactivar la torre…

A: entonces como detendremos a X. A. N. A.?

J: ya encontraremos un método. De momento, solo tenemos que contrarrestar sus ataques. Y creo que mi plan es justamente lo que necesitamos.

A: de acuerdo… pero que sepas que a mí no me gusta demasiado .

J: Ok. Tengo que materializaros a todos y traer aquí a Will y Ulrich.

Y: pero así la academia quedaría desprotegida!

A: es necesario! Sin ellos no podríamos continuar con el plan!

Odd: ya los llamo yo… -sacó el móvil y habló con alguno de ellos.-Ok, vienen para aquí.

Jer: de momento iré trabajando en mi antivirus…

Ulrich y Will entraron por la puerta del ascensor.

U: ya estamos aquí! Que ha pasado?

Jer: tenéis que ir a los escáneres… rápido!

Bajaron; Odd, Ulrich y Yumi se metieron primero. Después de esto, pasaron Aelita y Will. Nada especial había pasado.

W: y bien?

A: Sabía que no funcionaría.

J: No, es que el programa necesita algún tiempo en arrancar…

Y: y qué pasa con X. A. N. A.?

W: Parece que ha dejado de atacar ya.

U: Eso parece. Pero tendremos que estar alerta…


	2. Chapter 2

**(N/A: cuando está en negrita son comentarios de la autora, cuando está entre comillas o barras son pensamientos, cuando está entre asteriscos son acciones)**

**-*-Respuestas-*-**

**Namitonks: ****si, es verdad, aunque tienes que reconocer que Will y Yumi hacen buena pareja jajaja :D te aseguro que el WxYxU va a dar mucho juego en este fic! Ah, y gracias! **

Ulrich caminó por el patio, y se sentó junto a sus amigos, soltando un gruñido. Estaba enfadado. En realidad estaba celoso, pero él no lo quería admitir. Además, se suponía que ahora el grupo tenía cosas que hacer, y con X. A. N. A. acechando, no se podía permitir el lujo de separar al grupo de nuevo.

Odd: eh, Ulrich, que pasa?

U: Nada que os interese.-dijo, mirando hacia Yumi y William, que venían cogidos de la mano.

Y: Holaa…

Ulrich miró hacia otro lado.

Y: Ulrich…

U: que?

Y: Tengo que hablar contigo un momento. Y en privado. –se llevó a Ulrich lejos de los demás. –¿Pero qué te pasa? Ayer, y los días pasados estabas perfectamente. ¿Por qué estás enfadado? ¿Es por lo mío con Will?

U: No te importa, ¿vale?

Y: Ulrich… Aunque esté con Will sigues siendo mi amigo, y me preocupo por ti! Si hay algo que no vaya bien, por favor… dímelo. Quiero que seas feliz.

U: "Si de verdad quisieras que yo fuera feliz, no te habrías ido con el gilipollas de William" Estoy bien. No hay nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte. Vete con William si quieres.

Y: Así que es por eso, ¿no? Mira, Ulrich, lo siento, pero es que no quiero que se repita lo que pasó. Hice mi elección, y por ahora la considero correcta.

U: hum.

Y: -se acerca a Ulrich y le coge una mano- Pero ya sabes que si necesitas algo… estaré aquí. -Yumi se marchó, y volvió junto a los demás.

W: *a Yumi* ya te echaba de menos ^^

A: *a Jeremie, susurrando* estás seguro de esto? No quieres volver atrás? Piensa que empieza a haber tensiones en el grupo, y puede ocasionar un desastre. Somos humanos, Jer, no las máquinas ni los datos con los que hasta ahora hemos trabajado.

J: pero piensa que X. A. N. A. ha revivido, y ahora no podemos acceder a las torres en Lyoko, así que no hay otra opción a menos que queramos morir todos.

A: sabes que podría haber otras posibilidades…

J: no, Aelita, lo que me has contado no es posible. Ya sabes cómo es X. A. N. A. Sabes lo que le pasó a tu padre. No podemos permitirnos ese lujo.

A: al menos es mejor que correr ese riesgo.

J: sé que para ti es duro, pero… no podemos dejar que X. A. N. A. nos domine.

A: pero tú no sabes lo que es estar 10 años atrapada en un mundo virtual!

J: no es lo mismo, ¿vale? ¿Si te digo que en cuanto sepamos como contrarrestar a X. A. N. A. lo desactivaré, me harás caso?

A: No.

J: oh, venga, ¿qué mas tengo que hacer? –ante la mirada estupefacta de Odd, besó a Aelita-. Así te vale?

A: jajaja, ¡claro!

O: o sea, ¿que Einstein tiene novia y yo no?

J: Odd… yo tengo novia, ¡tú tienes por novias a todas las chicas del curso!

A lo lejos, una chica paseaba por el patio. Elizabeth Delmas –Sissi para los amigos, o más bien, los seguidores- caminaba altiva, orgullosa de su belleza y cómo llamaba la atención. Su mirada pasaba de forma fugaz por todos los estudiantes, y se detuvo en un chico moreno, vestido de tonos verdes y marrones, que estaba de pie.

S: "Ahora que Yumi está fuera de la circulación, conquistaré a Ulrich"-pensó, y se acercó hasta él -. Hola, Ulrich!

U: Hola-dijo él, sin demasiado ánimo. De repente, una idea se le ocurrió. "Si simulo salir con Sissi", pensó, "quizá Yumi se ponga celosa. Quiero que sufra como yo sufrí"

S: oh, estás bien?

U: claro! Y aún mejor estando tú a mi lado!

S: "Oh! Está claro que al final ha visto que estamos destinados a estar juntos!" Jijiji, nos vamos a dar una vuelta?

U: venga, vamos-contestó, y la cogió de la mano, haciendo que Sissi se ruborizara.

S: "Al fin… estoy con el chico de mis sueños! No puedo desperdiciar este momento! No sé por qué… me da la sensación de que Yumi va a volver a la carga, y solo por fastidiarme… Pero no la dejaré volver. En todo caso, pactaré con Will para que me ayude a separarlos"

Iban paseando por el parque. De repente, uno de los fantasmas de X. A. N. A. se mostró ante ellos.

S: Aaah! ¿Qué es esoo?

U: Mierda! Tenía que ser ahora? –cogió el móvil- Jeremie! Es X. A. N. A.! Estoy en el bosque, con Sissi! Eh? Que…? Y eso a qué viene ahora? Aelita? Para qué va a venir Aelita aquí? Que enseñe qué…? Mierda… sí, que sí! No sé por qué, pero está bien, ok?-colgó-. Aelita viene ahora.

S: Pero… ¿para qué va a venir Aelita?

U: No tengo ni idea, pero es lo que me ha dicho Jeremy. Ahora, vayámonos a un lugar seguro.

A: No hace falta! Ya estoy aquí! –Aelita extendió las manos hacia delante y entonó una melodía. Al momento, una pared de rocas se formó delante de ella, separándolos de los fantasmas, y dejando a Ulrich y Sissi boquiabiertos.

U: Pero qué…?

S: cómo has hecho eso?

A: ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones! Tengo que volver a la fábrica, llama a los demás y haz lo que debas hacer!

U: lo que debo hacer… -tras pensarlo unos segundos, decidió poner en práctica el plan. Corrió a toda velocidad entre los fantasmas de X. A. N. A. y se triplicó, esperando distraerlos. Mientras, Sissi estaba muerta de miedo.

S: "Ése… ¿ése es mi querido Ulrich? No lo puedo creer… siempre he soñado que él fuese mi príncipe salvador, pero ahora… visto tan de cerca… parece incluso un friki! Me lo debía haber imaginado. Tanto andar con pardillos… al final lo han convertido en… 'uno de ellos'." –de pronto, un ruido de pisadas en las hojas caídas la sobresaltó. Eran Yumi y William.

Y: Odd y Lita se han quedado cerca de la fábrica, parece ser que X. A. N. A. también se dedica a atacar por allí. Jeremie ya nos ha contado de qué va esto. ¡Vamos!

W: espera un momento… y esta?-dijo, señalando a Sissi.

U: Estábamos dando un paseo y X. A. N. A. atacó.-dijo. Las piezas del puzle encajaron en la mente de Yumi. Lanzó una mirada cargada de odio a Ulrich. Después levantó las manos al cielo y activó su telekinesis. Estuvieron un rato luchando, hasta que Aelita los avisó que X. A. N. A. había parado de atacar en la fábrica y probablemente pararía pronto. Nadie entendía el motivo de estos ataques. Pero eso no era el único motivo de preocupación. En aquél día, se había abierto una grieta en la amistad de Yumi y Ulrich, una grieta que terminaría por convertirse en un abismo sin fondo…

**Wiiii! Interesante eh? Me gusta el suspense *u* **


	3. Chapter 3

CL Fanfic cap 3

Odd: No lo había pensado, pero se me hace raro estar en Lyoko.

Yumi: Normal! Llevamos varias semanas sin venir!

Jeremie: Bueno, no os olvidéis de lo que tenemos que encontrar: saber cómo X. A. N. A. ha conseguido denegarnos el acceso a las torres.

Ulrich: Nos lo has repetido 3 veces, ¿crees que nos vamos a olvidar?

Odd: Alguien está de mal humor…

Yumi: Bueno, ¿vamos o no?-dijo ella. Era evidente que el tema la molestaba tanto como a Ulrich.

Corrieron a través del sector 5. No era tan extraño que X. A. N. A. no les pusiera las cosas difíciles. De todos modos, alguien o algo que no era X. A. N. A. los miraba. Parecía una muchacha de su misma edad. Era algo extraña, parecía que estuviese… ¿pixelada? Y sus ojos tenían varios colores. Por lo demás, parecía una humana.

Aelita: Eh?

Odd: Jeremie… No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero hay una chica aquí dentro.

Jeremie: Mmm… el superordenador la detecta como un monstruo de X. A. N. A.

Ulrich: Entonces ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer… -desenvainó sus espadas.

Jeremie: ¡Espera! Hay algo extraño… parece como si fuera… un organismo… ¿Cómo X. A. N. A.?

Yumi: ¿Quieres decir que hay otro X. A. N. A.?

Jeremie: No exactamente… Es una especie de código identificador, que le da poderes universales sobre todo el contenido del ordenador.

Aelita: ¡Eso significa que podría desbloquear los contenidos!

Jeremie: Sí y no. Puede desbloquear parte de los contenidos: es decir, que podremos conseguir los datos de X. A. N. A., pero no desactivar torres.

Yumi: Al menos es un adelanto.

Odd: ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? Porque esta no parece reaccionar a nada.

Aelita: Mm…-generó una bola de energía frente a ella y la chica cambió rápidamente su posición. -¡Reacciona cuando la quieres atacar!

Ulrich: ¿Y eso? No nos dice nada nuevo.

Yumi: Lo mejor será que volvamos al mundo real. Ya volveremos otro día…

Ulrich: Sí, además yo tengo cosas que hacer

"¿Como estar con Sissi?" pensó Yumi. La grieta entre ella y Ulrich seguía abriéndose… y las consecuencias que esto pudiese tener para el grupo aún no estaban claras.


	4. Chapter 4

CL Fanfic cap 4

La situación había cambiado relativamente los últimos días. La tensión entre Ulrich y Yumi seguía igual, en Lyoko no aparecían más que misterios… La chica que habían encontrado en el último viaje a Lyoko resultó ser un programa. Un programa sin terminar. Era como un escudo, para proteger a Aelita cuando estuviese en Lyoko. Además, tenía acceso a todos los archivos del superordenador. Esto les daba a la pandilla un plus para derrotar a X. A. N. A. lo antes posible, además de que ahora podían contactar con ese programa. El código NANAIRO. Un código que les permitía acceder a lo que fuese. Aunque por mucho que hubiera avances, los problemas en el grupo aumentaban. Tanta tensión había, que el grupo se había dividido en dos: Jeremie y Odd estaban del lado de Ulrich, Aelita y Will estaban del lado de Yumi. El único que daba algo de relajación y humor al grupo era Odd… ¡se había enamorado! Y no de cualquier chica… ¡de code NANAIRO! O Nana, como la llamaba él. Había alguna posibilidad de que pudieran materializarla, aunque seguramente menos que cuando habían materializado a Aelita. De todas todas no costaba nada intentarlo, o eso decía Odd, aunque viniendo de él, seguramente estaría mal. **(N/A: ahora viene el XD)** Esta tarde iban a volver a Lyoko. Necesitaban volver a recopilar datos.

CN: Bien…

Yumi: ¿Qué pasa?

CN: Habéis venido, y eso es lo que yo quería.

Odd: ¿eh?

CN: No soy quien vosotros creéis…

Ulrich: ¿Y entonces quién eres?-preguntó, impaciente.

CN: Me conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo… Soy yo. Code X. A. N. A.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?

CN: En efecto. He poseído a… _esto_ para poder mantener contacto con nosotros.

Jer (voz en off): ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

CN: Que os rindáis. No hay nada que hacer, he ganado yo, con un solo dedo puedo haceros _desaparecer _a todos, pero os doy una oportunidad para que os salvéis.

Yumi: ¡Eso nunca va a pasar!

Ulrich: _Tal vez, solo tal vez, haya una forma de que Yumi vuelva conmigo…_

**Otro capi cortito… no hay mucha inspiración que digamos xD este va a ser el penúltimo ^^ gracias por todos los reviews, en serio, os agradezco mucho el apoyo!**


End file.
